Moments
by MizzzInfamous
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Kiba's experiences. Rating is for slight swearing and some situations.
1. Bathes

This is my first time trying a Naruto fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be more swearing and a lot of smex.

Kiba just couldn't understand.

Who would like taking baths? Washing off the dirt and sweat of a job well done, it just didn't make sense.

Hinata spent nearly two hours in the bath tub already. Probably reading a romance novel or something. Kiba nose was cringing from the smell of the bubble bath. It was just way too strong. But he'd never tell her that. The girl always considered everybody else before her wellbeing. If a bath makes her happy Kiba won't say anything.

How did Shino clean himself? His bugs really hate water. Found that out the hard way. Kiba shuddered at thee thought. Bugs crawled into his bed for at least three weeks. It was worse then when the Inuzuka clan had a partically bad infestation of fleas. When Kiba asked him about it, Shino gave him the cold shoulder. Surprise, Surprise.

Kiba preferred to roll in the mud. Akamaru usually joined in with him. Theres nothing better then feeling the mud slide and get in between your toes. Making a mud pie and throwing it at an unexpecting victim. Somebody like Ino. Oh, the look on her face was priceless. She cares way too much about her appearance anyways.

Of course, you can pick victims that can't find and catch up with you. Neji found him in two minutes flat. Not fun. He gave Kiba a two hour lecture on manners and maturity. Kiba was just trying to teach the guy a lesson on loosening up and unlodging the stick that has been in his ass for too long. Talk about grouchy.

Kiba just can't understand.

Read and Review please

Construstive critism is allows welcome. Flames will be used to burn my English teacher.


	2. Comrade

Second One-shot

I had no idea how to end this so the end might be a little lame.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Kiba paced back and forth in the emergency room. Akamaru sat in the chair next to him.

The mission was a complete disaster. Hinata has a concussion and hasn't woke up yet. Lady Tsunade says shes going to be fine. Shino on the other hand, well, he wasn't doing so well. During a fight, Kiba lost his balance and the enemy shot darts at him. Shino dived in front of Kiba and took them directly in his chest.

'It should have been me in that room. I should be the one dying'

Kiba and Shino were never the best of friends. It was a forced peace treaty between them. Shino was too uptight and serious for Kiba and Kiba was too loud and relaxed for Shino. They were complete opposites. If Kiba got a coin for everytime they got into a fight, physical and words, he would be rich. Even in the Chunin exams, even though they were on the same side, Kiba wanted to kick Shino buggy ass to the moon and back.

Kiba finally sat down beside Akamaru. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the past three days and it felt like he would never sleep again. If Shino died, he would never be able to live with himself. They never got along but he was still a comrade. A comrade who put his life on the line for Kiba.

The emergency room doors swung open and Kiba's head snapped up. Lady Tsunade walked slowly up to Kiba.

"Shino is very lucky to have made it. It took us a while to find where the poison had spread to but we finally got it all. You can go see him if you wish"

"Thank you"

Kiba slid the room door open as quietly as he could. There was Shino laying there hooked up to a ventalitor .

"Feeling better?" Kiba questioned.

"Does it look like it?" Shino hacked.

Kiba looked him over. A small smirked appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"What?"

"Guess you had to take off your jacket, huh?"


	3. Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Saturday Night

"This is entirely fault!"

"Is not!"

"Grow up, you two!"

"This is so troublesome..."

Shikamaru leaned back on his bench in the jail cell. This was all Kiba and Naruto's fault. Both had decided to have a drinking contest. Neither of them had the best of judgement when they were sober but when they had no idea what they were doing, it's just bad. Shikamaru and Neji weren't even there with them when they started. From what they heard one of them insulted the other and it started an insult war. Eventually Kiba flew over the table at Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji were just trying to contain them. By the time they had successfully stopped the fight the damage had been done. It would take 6 A-rank missions each to pay it off. Some villagers called the police and the rest was history. It was the Saturday night routine. Kiba hasn't seen any of his profits from his missions in a very long time.

"Loser"

"Bastard"

"Retard"

"Dog Breath"

"Thank you"

"Yahoo, I won"

Kiba pranced around the room in a drunken state.

"We weren't even playing!"

Naruto stood up from the bench he was sitting in and pointed his finger at Kiba. By doing so he hit Neji in the back.

Now Neji and Shikamaru were stuck with the two most immature of the whole village. Maybe Choji and Tenten would save them before it got too out of hand.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Man Beast Clone-Fang over Fang"

Too Late...

CRASH

Naruto and Kiba both were laying on ground knocked out. Neji looked down at the two boys.

"Peace at last"

"Yeah, but another bar we got bared from"

"That was the 12th bar we've been banned from"

"I know at least we have a week to recover"

"Still next Saturday at least"

A serious amount of time passed before Kiba and Naruto woke up. Kiba groaned and tried to open his eyes, unsuccessfully. Naruto rubbed his head and tried to stand up. A small smile appeared on both boys faces. Neji scowled.

"What's so funny?"

"Hey, Naruto, isn't there only one more bar to go before we run out?"

"Yep, we'll totally win that bet with Shino"

Sorry that was so lame. I feel bad for Neji and Shikamaru.


	4. Clouds

Kiba didn't understand Shikamaru.

Shikamaru could just lay there for hours and not move. It almost made Kiba try to force him to move.

He just wanted to shake the crap out of him and tell him to move and do something for once. Have some fun, go play a sport, train, exercise, anything but watch those damn clouds.

But all Shikamaru wanted to do was watch clouds float in the sky all day.

Naruto agreed with him whenever they walked by him doing his usual routine. Its always at the same time, everyday. It drove them both insane when they tried to get him to do something that required energy and he just blew them off. They didn't dare try to use force to get him to do anything. Temari would yell at them to leave him alone and let him be. That girl scared them when she was angry.

Kiba had once asked Asuma why Shikamaru was like that. All Kiba got was a shrug and a lame answer of "Because thats just who he is". That drove Kiba to ask Shikamaru's team why he did that and he got the same answer which pissed him off even more.

Kiba didn't get why anybody would want to watch water travel through the sky. He would much rather be playing in the mud or training for his next mission.

Kiba finally decided to ask Shikamaru about it. Kiba really wanted to figure it out by himself but that wasn't happening anytime soon, Kiba realized.

Shikamaru looked at him

"Because it's not troublesome, no rules, no other players to deal with, just me and the clouds"


End file.
